sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Skullgalella
Info Bio: Skullgalella is tomboy skeleton girl who is spirited, childish gothic, and tough yet smart, shy, caring, loyal, and friendly. She’s very sensitive to the word freak cause of something that happened a few years ago, yet she hides it from her friends, and the very mention of the word freak would make her so angry. Skullgalella have the power over earth which she can use the minerals and life source to create healing medicine and new life. She can also help save the environment. One day she might use her powers to not only cure her sister but everybody. Magic Power: Earth Witchmark: Flower Fave Color: Green, black Fave Food: Red velvet cake Fave Drink: Dr. Fungus Fave Music: Any type Fave Class: History of Witches Fashion Passion: Gothic Fave Pet: Wolfpetal Friends: Candelaria, Erimentha, Konatina, Kimberlina, Wendiana, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade, Kittibella, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. History: Skullgalella was lost girl until she was found and turn into a skeleton by Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. Through her life, she lived happily with Jack and Sally. Soon she adopted Serena aka Sailor Moon, Amu Hinamori and her charas, and Hercule "Elly" Barton. They celebrate Halloween and help Jack on new plans for Halloween and the next years after that. One night at a Halloween party, Jack was given a drink from a stranger but when Serena saw the sinister look from the stranger, she realized that the drink was a potion. She snatches it away from him and drinks the potion. This resulted in Serena falling into eternal sleep, causing grief and depression on the whole family, mostly on Jack which he blames himself. He turn cold and over-protective of his family. He also fought dangerious mission to protect them. Over the years, Skullgalella watched in sadness as Jack became distant. She wishes one day to find a cure for Serena's eternal sleep and seeing her family once again happy. One day, she learn from Sally about Serenitialot Acadmey for Creativity and Magic. Seeing this chance to find a cure, SG decides to go this school which Jack refuses. When upset because she can't go, she watches Jack and Sally argue about her choice. That's when she figures if she can't ask to leave, she'll leave herself without asking. With the help of Sally and her sisters, she packs her belongings, transform into a human, and left her home in the middle of the night. This was not long before Jack found out she was gone. Skullgalella arrived at the school, meets everyone and got her cape and powers. She and the others arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "With my scary yet earth goth fashion, I can help the environment… But I also heal with herbs and spices!" Spell: Rumble! Tumble! Minerals of mirth! Magixacadabra! Let me control earth! Appearance her Dance outfit for dances and night clubs is a green top with black tank-top straps with long ribbons, black long fingerless gloves, a purple skirt, and black boots her pajamas for sleeping or slumber parties is a green nightgown with a pumpkin in the center and black furry slippers her top fashion outfit for runaway, fashion, and Fashion catwalk classes is a black dress over a green-and-purple loose sleeve top, and black boots. Her chocker is bedazzled and her ribbon has longer strands her beach outfit for beaches, beach parties, and/or swimming is a black/green/purple one piece swimsuit. She has her hair bow, black boots, and has a purple/black umbrella with a skull belt her School’s Out outfit for when school‘s out, weekends and/or day offs from school is a black hoodie, a purple skirt with a pumpkin on the side, green leggings, and black boots with green diamonds her Winter outfit for winter, Christmas, or other cold holidays is a green sweater, purple pearl bracelets, blue pants, and her black boots her School picture outfit for school pictures is a green dress with torn purple sleeves and a black ribbon sash, black boots. Her chocker is bedazzled again her soccer outfit for her soccer games is a white shirt with a blue-green sideways S, collar, and sleeves, silver shorts with blue-green lines, white socks with blue-green lines, and white shoes with silver lines her ball gown for balls, elegant dances, and other fancy parties is a black ball gown with a green skirt and collar. Not only her chocker but her hair bow is bedazzled her Walk in the Park outfit for after schools, weekends, day-offs, hanging out with friends, and walking is a green top with a black short jacket, a black skirt with a green patch, black strap shoes, and a green purse with an orange strap. She also has green hat with a black strap Category:Witches